teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Star Bento
Four Star Bento is a YouTube channel created by Team Four Star. While the channel was created on April 5th 2017, it wasn't until August 30th when Lanipator announced it in a video on the main channel. About This channel focuses primarily on anime where they discuss latest shows, cultural cornerstones, and much more (such as original animation, editorials and more). Shows ''Saturday Morning Sushi Hosted by KaiserNeko, this show discusses different anime over the last 50 years being localized in the United States. The show covers three different parts: '''The Original' (where KaiserNeko talks about the original aired version in Japan), The Localization (what was changed over for the adaptation and why) and The Legacy ' (how the changes affected the series, and how well the adaptation held up as well as the impact it made). Episodes #'The Localization and Legacy of Voltron - November 1, 2017 #'The Truth About Samurai Pizza Cats' - November 18, 2017 #'The Lost Dub!? DragonBall Part 1' - February 10, 2018 #'Canadian Samurai!? Ronin Warriors' - June 9, 2018 ''Anime 101 Hosted by GaijinGoombah, along with a few guest stars, this show talks about Japanese culture and how it's presented in anime. Episodes #'Welcome to HFIL!' - November 27, 2017 (Guest Star: KaiserNeko) Anime FMK'' Hosted by KaiserNeko, Hbi2k, and LordMoonstone, this is a weekly podcast show where the three talk about anime. Every season, they review 11 different anime (mostly the first three episodes) and give a vote of either "Fuck" (the anime moves onto the next week) or "Kill" (the anime is eliminated). In the event of a tie, there are different ways to "Kill" an anime. If two anime both have a "Triple Kill" they will go to the "Wheel Of Justice" and spin it. The anime that it lands on will "Die". If two anime both have a "Double Kill" they will let it go to a fan vote. In Week 4, two new spaces were added onto the "Wheel of Justice"; a knife space (both anime would die), and a cancel space (both anime live to the next week). At the end of each season, the three will decide which show they want to "Marry". They will also review anime movies on this. On late July, the cast announced that the Summer season would be their last as the show was taking too much of their personal time. Episodes 'Fall Season 2017' #'Week 1' - November 2, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Just Because, Dies Irae, Juuni Taisen, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Infini-T Force, Black Clover, The Ancient Magus Bride #*Eliminated: Dies Irae #'Week 2' - November 8, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Just Because, Juuni Taisen, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Infini-T Force, Black Clover, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Up For Elimination: King's Game and Infini-T Force ("Wheel of Justice") #*Eliminated: Infini-T Force #'Week 3' - November 15, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Just Because, Juuni Taisen, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Black Clover, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Up For Elimination: Just Because and Black Clover ("Viewer Vote") #*Eliminated: Just Because (revealed in Week 4) #'Week 4' - November 22, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Juuni Taisen, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Black Clover, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Up For Elimination: Juuni Taisen and King's Game ("Wheel of Justice") #*Eliminated: Juuni Taisen #'Week 5' - November 29, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, Black Clover, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Eliminated: Black Clover #'Week 6' - December 6, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Kino's Journey, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Eliminated: Kino's Journey #'Week 7' - December 13, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Inuyashiki, King's Game, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Eliminated: King's Game #'Week 8' - December 20, 2017 #*Shows: Garo: Vanishing Line, Inuyashiki, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Eliminated: Garo: Vanishing Line #'Week 9' - January 4, 2018/January 5, 2018 #*Shows: Inuyashiki, Recovery of an MMO Junkie, The Ancient Magus Bride. #*Married: Inuyashiki (LordMoonStone), Recovery of an MMO Junkie (Hbi2k), The Ancient Magus Bride (KaiserNeko). 'Winter Season 2018' #'Week 1' - January 10, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku #'Week 2' - January 17, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, Hakyu Hoshin Engi, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Citrus, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Darling in the FranXX, Pop Team Epic #'Week 3' - January 24, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Hakyu Hoshin Engi, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Citrus, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Darling in the FranXX, Pop Team Epic #*Eliminated: Citrus #'Week 4' - January 31, 2018 #* Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Hakyu Hoshin Engi, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Darling in the FranXX, Pop Team Epic #*Eliminated: Hakyu Hoshin Engi #'Week 5' - February 7, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Darling in the FranXX, Pop Team Epic #*Eliminated: Darling in the FranXX #'Week 6' - February 14, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Pop Team Epic #*Up For Elimination: Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens and Kokkoku ("Wheel of Justice") #*Eliminated: Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens #'Week 7' - February 24, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Junji Ito Collection, Kokkoku, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Pop Team Epic #*Eliminated: Kokkoku #'Week 8' - February 28, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Junji Ito Collection, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Pop Team Epic #*Up For Elimination: Junji Ito Collection and Hakumei & Mikochi ("Viewer Vote") #*Eliminated: Junji Ito Collection (Revealed in Week 9) #'Week 9' - March 7, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites, Pop Team Epic #*Up For Elimination: Pop Team Epic and Hakumei & Mikochi ("Viewer Vote") #*Eliminated: Pop Team Epic (Revealed in Week 10) #'Week 10' - March 14, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Hakumei & Mikochi, Killing Bites #*Eliminated: Hakumei & Mikochi #'Week 11' - March 21, 2018 #*Shows: After the Rain, Working Buddies, Pop Team Epic, The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Killing Bites #'Week 12' - April 11, 2018 #*Shows: The Ancient Magus Bride, A Place Further Into The Universe, Killing Bites #*Married: A Place Further Into The Universe (Hbi2k and KaiserNeko), Killing Bites (LordMoonStone) 'Spring Season 2018' #'Week 1: YOU CHOOSE the Top 10 Best Spring 2018 Anime' - April 17, 2018 #*Shows: Doreiku, Magical Girl Site, Dances With Dragons, Persona 5: The Animation, Gurazeni: Money Pitch, Caligula, Comic Girls, Hinamatsuri, Gegege no Kitaro, Cutie Honey Universe, Lupin III Part V, Golden Kamuy, Gundam Build Divers, Megalo Box, Magical Girl Ore, Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi, Real GIrl, Tada Never Falls in Love, Last Period, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Uma Musume: Pretty Derby, Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Yosuiro Biyori, Space Battleship Tiramisu #'Week 2' - April 25, 2018 #*Shows: Comic Girls, Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Gegege No Kitaro, Lupin III Part V, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #'Week 3' - May 2, 2018 #*Shows: Comic Girls, Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Gegege No Kitaro, Lupin III Part V, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: Gegege No Kitaro #'Week 4' - May 10, 2018 #*Shows: Comic Girls, Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Lupin III Part V, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: N/A #'Week 5' - May 16, 2018 #*Shows: Comic Girls, Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Lupin III Part V, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: Comic Girls #'Week 6' - May 23, 2018 #*Shows: Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Lupin III Part V, Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online #'Week 7' - June 7, 2018 (From an audience poll on Twitch TV, it was decided that two shows could be killed without a tie-breaker) #*Shows: Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Space Battleship Tiramisu, Lupin III Part V, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku (Double Kill) and Space Battleship Tiramisu (Double Kill) #'Week 8' - June 13, 2018 #*Shows: Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku, Lupin III Part V, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: N/Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku #'Week 9' - June 20, 2018 #*Shows: Lupin III Part V, Hinamatsuri, Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These, Golden Kamuy, Megalobox #*Eliminated: Lupin III Part V 'Movie Reviews' *'Pokemon I Choose You (Movie Review)' - November 7, 2017 (Guest Host: Grant Smith) *'Your Name' - November 16, 2017 *'Mary and the Witch's Flower' - January 23, 2018 *'A Silent Voice' - February 18, 2018 'Full Series Reviews' *'Devilman Crybaby' - January 21, 2018 'Specials' *'Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Special' - April 4, 2018 (Guest Hosts: Grant "MasterWGS" Smith, and Alejandro "KaggyFilms" Saab) Anime Editorial Hosted by Stephen of Reality Punch Studio, this is a discussion on certain aspects of an Anime. Episodes #'Deconstructing Shonen: Hunter X Hunter' - November 13, 2017 Bento Bites Hosted by KaiserNeko and Hbi2k, this segment is a short discussion on certain subjects. Episodes *'All Might Is Better Than Jiriya' - March 15, 2018 *'Tackling the Taboo in After The Rain' - May 7, 2018 You Should Be Watching Hosted by KaiserNeko, this segment is a short explanation of an anime he recommends to the viewer. Episodes *'Aggretsuko' - April 27, 2018 *'Steins;Gate' - May 18, 2018 Category:Team Four Star